pianofortefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emile Naoumoff
thumb| Detail eines Schallplattencovers von 1985 (Wergo WER 60125)Emile Naoumoff (Bulgarisch: Емил Наумов), geboren am 20. Februar 1962 in Sofia, Bulgarien, Pianist und Komponist. Naoumoff erwies sich als musikalisches Wunderkind, der, in eine Musikerfamilie hineingeboren, mit fünf Jahren begann, das Klavierspiel zu erlernen. Schon ein Jahr später studierte er Komposition. Mit acht Jahren hatte er eine folgenreiche Begegnung in Paris, wo er letzter Schüler von Nadia Boulanger wurde, die ihn als "Geschenk ihrer alten Tage" nannte. Mit ihr studierte Naoumoff bis zu ihrem Tod Ende 1979. Boulanger gab ihm die Möglichkeit, mit Clifford Curzon, Igor Markevitch, Robert und Gaby Casadesus, Nikita Magaloff, Jean Françaix, Leonard Bernstein, Soulima Stravinsky, Aram Khachaturian und Yehudi Menuhin. Menuhin dirigierte Naoumoffs erstes Klavierkonzert, mit dem zehnjährigen Komponisten als Solisten. Er setzte sein Studium am Pariser Konservatorium bei Lelia Gousseau, Pierre Sancan, Genèvieve Joy-Dutilleux, sowie an der Ecole Normale de Musique de Paris mit Pierre Dervaux (Dirigieren) fort. 1981, im Alter von 19 Jahren, wurde er jüngster Autor im Verlag Schott, Mainz. Mit dem Tod von Nadia Boulanger übernahm er die Sommerkurse des Conservatoire d'Art Americain in Fontainebleau. 1984 wurde er an dasConservatoire National Supérieur de Musique, Paris, berufen. Naoumoff's Reputation als Klaviervirtuose wurde 1984 begründet, als er ohne Vorbereitung einen ausgefallenen Pianisten in Monte Carlo bei einer Aufführung von Tchaikovskys Klavierkonzert No. 1 vertrat. Er wird regelmäßig von großen Orchestern zur Zusammenarbeit eingeladen und hat unter berühmten Dirigenten, darunter Leonard Bernstein, Igor Markevitch, Leonard Slatkin, Mstislav Rostropovich and Eliahu Inbal gespielt. 1996 eröffnete er, im Geiste von Nadia Boulanger, seine eigene Sommerakademie im Chateau de Rangiport in Gargenville, Frankreich. Seit 1998 ist er Professor an der Indiana University Jacobs School of Music. Zusammenfassende Übersetzung des Englischsprachigen Artikels der Wikipedia, Stand 13.3.2013. =Diskographie= 1985 *''Claude Debussy: Images; Gabriel Fauré: Nocturnes No. 7 & 13; Emile Naoumoff: Impasse; Francis Poulenc: Suite Française, Villageoises, Pastourelle'' (LP: Wergo WER 60125) Wergo WER 60125_A_500.jpg Wergo WER 60125_L1.jpg 1992 *''Compositions'' (CD: Gega GD 119) Gega GD 119_A_500.jpg Gega GD 119_L.jpg :Echo Trio für Klavier, Oboe und Englischhorn / Three Elegies für Fagott und Klavier / Captured Moments / Cantus Firmus für Oboe und Streicher / Streichquartett in einem Satz / Musik für zwei - zwei Pianos / Orgelfantasie 1993 *''Catherine Marchese - Bassoon Recital'' (CD: Gega New GD 162) Gega New CD 162_A_500.jpg Gega New CD 162_L.jpg :Tracks: François Devienne -'' ''Sonate op. 24 No 5: Allegro 3:40 / Adagio 2:47 / Rondeau 2:20 / Camille Saint-Saëns - Sonate op. 168: Allegretto 2:56 / Scherzo 3:51 / Adagio 4:40 / / Finale 1:01 / Camille Saint-Saëns - Romance op. 36 3:21 / Maurice Ravel - Habanera 2:17 / Pierre Petit - Guilledoux 2:02 / Alexandre Tansman - Aria 2:46 / Lili Boulanger - Nocturne 2:57 / Emile Naoumoff - 3 Elégies: Intense et doux 2:11 / Lyrique mais sobre 2:03 / Mélancolique et "Slave" 1:55 / Ferdinand David - Concertino op. 12 8:38 / Ludwig Spohr - Adagio op. 115 5:31 / Carl Maria von Weber - Andante et Rondo “Ungharese” op. 35 9:45 / Johann Sebastian Bach - Air BWV 1068 3:01 :"An intriguing release, uniting the talent of bassoonist Catherine Marchese and pianist Emile Naoumoff, two young instrumentalists enjoying inevitable success on the international concert platform. Marchese is a New Yorker, graduate from the Juilliard School of Music, holder of "Diplome Superieur d'Execution" from the Ecole Normale de Musique in Paris, which is a high distinction for a musician. Emile Naoumoff is from Sofia, graduate from the Paris Conservatoire, composer and concertising pianist, pupil of world-famous Nadia Boulanger. The disc includes brilliant bassoon pieces by Saint-Saens, Weber, Ludwig Spohr, Bach, Ravel and other, composers, less known to the Bulgarian audience. Marchese passes with great ease from one style to another, having mastered the secrets of her instrument and demonstrating a brilliant soft and expressive sound, finely shaped phrases and virtuosity. Her sense for building the form of the performed works is also made evident in the balanced moulding of thematicism and the tempo-rhythm of the pieces. Among the other pieces, the programme features Emile Naoumoff's Three Elegies, written especially for the bassoonist, three exquisite miniatures breathing a refined Bulgarian flavour. The whole selection brings in the pleasure of listening to two excellent musicians and to musical pieces which create an artistic atmosphere and aesthetic delight." Gega New WebSite, 8.6.2013 *''In Memoriam Lili Boulanger'' (CD: Marco Polo 8.223636) Marco Polo 8.223636_A_500.jpg :Tracks: Lili Boulanger - Thème et Variations for piano solo / D'un Martin de printemps / Nocturne / Cortège / Clairières dans le ciel: Elle était descendue, Si tout ceci, Nous nous aimerons, Demain, fera un an, D'un vieux jardin, D'un jardin clair, Dans l'immense trstesse, Le Retour, Pie Jesu / Nadia Boulanger - Lux aeterna / Pieces for Cello and Piano, in E Flat Minor, in C Sharp Minor / Le Couteau / Vers la vie nouvelle / Emile Naoumoff - In Memoriam Lili Boulanger :Credits: Emile Naoumoff (p), Olivier Charlier (violin), Doris Reinhardt (Mezzo-Sopran), Isabelle Sabrié (Sopran), Sylvie Robert (Sopran), Roland Pidoux (Cello), Catherine Marchese (Bassoon) =Verweise, Fußnoten= =Bibliographie= Web *'Wikipedia' - Französisch, URL: http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89mile_Naoumoff, 13.3.2013; Englisch, URL: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emile_Naoumoff, 13.3.2013 *'Emile Naoumoff Official Website', URL: http://www.naoumoff.com/, 13.3.2013 Kategorie:Pianisten Kategorie:Komponisten